Dreams
by rockstarjess
Summary: Adeline and Evangeline are twins whose parents have just perfected the time machine. Curiosity got into both and now they have enetered a different world. How will they get home?Cowritten with Breezy411
1. Lost

Lost

"Come on Lynn, you know you want to see it." Evangeline told her sister standing in front of her in their room. Evangeline had a huge curiosity and was always so nosy. She was the wild child in the family.

"No Evie, you know that we're not supposed to be downstairs in the lab. Especially when mom and dad aren't home." Adeline crossed her arms at her chest and looked at her sister who was pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

"Oh please. They'll never find out. Plus don't you wanna know what our parents did that was sooo great they gave them some Braniac award for?" Evangeline sat on her sisters bed and looked at her. "C'mon you know you want to."

Adeline looked at her and sighed. "Fine, fine. But only for a minute. I don't want to get in trouble." She got up from her bed and Evie lead the way. Evie was great at figuring out codes and passwords so she put in the pin at the door to go into the lab. She already knew her father and mothers pin for everything, from the debit cards to the computer.

Evangeline looked at her sister and giggled in excitement. She walked in and looked around. "Wow, talk about neat freaks." The room was white from top to bottom. It looked cleaner than any other room in the house. They both looked around with curiosity. Their parents had never let them down there before and it was like a whole new world to them now. Adeline was looking at all the different buttons on the computer. It was way different than their computers. They were more scientific and stuff.

Evangeline looked over at Adeline and called her. "Hey Lynn, look I think this is it." She stood in front of a huge metal structure that was made into a circle. "I think they copied the idea from Star gate or whatever that shows called." They both laughed. "Wow our parents are nerds."

Adeline was looking around and accidentally slipped on a piece of paper that was on the floor and almost fell back. Her elbow slammed into one of the keys on the computer and all of a sudden the computer started talking. "_You have activated the time portal. Departure will be made in 5…4.._" All of a sudden the machine turned on and a huge black swirling thing appeared. "Adie what did you do!?" Evangeline screamed as she was being sucked in.

"Hold on Evie!" She ran to her sister and tried to grab her arm but they were both pulled in. They felt as if they were falling into a portal that never ended. Finally a huge white flash appeared and it almost blinded both girls. They had to close their eyes. They both scream as they felt they were falling from the sky, and they were. They landed into a river and both swam up to the surface. Evangeline tried to catch her breath and looked for her sister. "Adie! Adie where are you so I can kill you for this!?" Adeline popped up from underneath the water and Evangeline looked over at her. "Wait till I tell mom what you did Adie! You're going to be in so much trouble!!"

Adeline looked over at her sister and followed her as she was getting out of the water. "It wasn't _my_ idea to go into the lab!" Evangeline rolled her eyes once they got out of the water and onto land. They both started wringing the water out of their cloths. Adeline looked around and said, "Just where are we anyways?" Evangeline shrugged as she looked around.

"It's probably something really creepy like in that one of those books by Stephen King. He's so weird." She sat down under a tree and sighed. "Great. I think we're lost."

Adeline rolled her eyes, "Ya think? Now how are we supposed to get home? We're probably in the middle of no where. Just look there's only _nature_ all around us." She sat down next to her sister and brought her knees up to her chest and held them. Her eyes became glassy and she started to whimper.

Evangeline looked at her. "Look I'm sorry ok. But we can't just sit around and cry we have to figure out where we are and how to get the heck out of here. I don't like it. If I spend another minute here I think I'm going to become a tree hugger." They both started laughing and Adeline whipped her eyes. "C'mon, let's go see if we can find some civilization."

They both stood up and started walking along the river path.


	2. Cilvilization

Breezy411: Just so you all know, the twins are from the year 2510. Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything. We only own Adeline and Evangeline, and maybe a few other made up names.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"You know, I should've killed you a long time ago!" Adeline said getting annoyed by her sister's questions. Evangeline just grinned. She knew how to annoy her sister. "You've had seventeen years to try and kill me!" She laughed as Adeline rolled her eyes.

The two walked on down the river. They had walked for about an hour, when Adeline sat on a log, "I hate walking!" She complained. Evangeline sat down next to her sister, "I wonder where we are. I've never seen any place like it before." she said looking at there surroundings.

They suddenly heard the sound of a twig snapping nearby. The two stood up and looked around. Adeline grabbed a branch and held it up ready for whatever came out of the bushes. Evangeline followed her sister.

After a moment, the bushes started moving and a young girl walked out. She was tall, brown hair and eyes, slender and she wore a green dress with an old tattered leather jacket, she was also holding an old book in both hands. She looked about the same age as the twins.

The three just stared at one another for a moment before the girl spoke, "Um…Hello?" she said slightly confused. "Hello." The twins said in unison.

"What-what are you doing out here?" The girl stammered. "We don't know ourselves. We aren't really sure how we got here either." Adeline replied, as both dropped their branches.

The girl suddenly curtsied, "Forgive me, my name's Elizabeth Bennet." She said quickly. The twins just looked at her before Evangeline followed and curtsied as well.

"My name's Evangeline Lovett and this is my sister, Adeline." She said as Adeline curtsied. Elizabeth smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Are you traveling through Netherfield or are you visiting?" she asked curiously. The twins shook their heads, "No, we were trying to find the nearest city, just so we can find a way back home." Adeline said.

Elizabeth seemed to be in thought for a moment. She suddenly smiled, "Well then, I insist that you two come home with me." She said happily. The twins looked at one another.

They seemed to be having a silent conversation. Just then Adie looked back at Elizabeth and nodded, "We'd love to, and thank you so much for your hospitality."

Elizabeth held up her hand, "Please, it's the least I could do." She smiled. The three girls made their way into town. The twins stopped and stared at the town. It was fairly busy, people flooded the main street, bartering and selling items. Animals also littered the streets as people made their way through town.

"When I said 'let's find some civilization', I didn't mean like this!" Adie hissed to her sister. Evie shrugged, "It's better than being stuck during the fourth world war." She pointed out. "Oh yeah, the one that took out half of the world's population." Adie said remembering that they had just gone through it in history class 5 weeks before all of this happened.

Elizabeth looked behind her, "Is something wrong?" She asked as she saw the girls whispering to each other. Adie shook her head, "No, not at all. This place is just….so different than what we have." She said.

They had finally made it to Elizabeth's house. The moment that they had entered the house, they were greeted with two other girls, a little younger than themselves, running and laughing through the house. The sound of a piano being played filled the house as the three walked down a small claustrophobic hallway.

Elizabeth stopped in front of a door, "Wait here, I need to speak to my father about this." She said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice on the other side of the door said. Elizabeth opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her.

The twins just stood there, looking around the small hall. The suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hallway and quickly turned around. Standing right in front of them was a young woman. She looked older than the sisters; she had blond hair, and dark blue eyes. She was also slender and taller than Elizabeth.

"Good afternoon." She said as she curtsied. The twins curtsied as well, "Hello." They both said. "May I ask whey you are here?" she asked slightly confused.

"It's a long story, and you probably wouldn't believe us if we told you." Evie said. Adie stepped forward, "My name's Adeline Lovett and you already met my sister, Evangeline." She said. The girl nodded, "My name is Jane Bennet. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She smiled as the door opened.

Elizabeth walked out of the room along with an elderly old man. The man looked at the two girls standing in front of him.

"I'd like you two to meet my father." Elizabeth smiled as her father bowed his head. The girls, once again, curtsied to the elderly man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I see you've already met my two eldest daughters, Jane and Elizabeth. We have three more running around the house somewhere I'm afraid." He shook his head at this.

Just then, the same two girls that they saw before walked over. They suddenly stopped and looked at the other two girls.

"Papa, do we have visitors?" one of the girls asked. Mr. Bennet nodded his head, "They will be staying with us for some time, until we figure out a situation to get them home." He explained. "They're dressed strangely." The other said.

"Lydia, not while we have guests." Elizabeth said glaring at her sister. Lydia was right though, Adie and Evie were dressed strangely.

Adie wore a white tank top with a grey jacket and white stripes running down her arms and a denim skirt. She had dark brown hair with light brown streaks and dark brown eyes.

Evie wore a light green tank top with a black jacket and denim jeans. She also had jet black hair and black eyes. Other than that, the girls looked exactly alike.

Mr. Bennet seemed to ignore what his youngest daughter was saying. He simply smiled, "Well then, I suggest that we all go into the dining room and discuss this situation over dinner." He said simply and walking out of the small hallway.


	3. Assembly

Assembly aka PARTY

"Oh Mr. Bennet we must attend the assembly. Mrs. Long has promised to introduce us to Mr. Bingley formally." Mrs. Bennet told Mr. Bennet as they talked in his study.

"Well if it's that important to you my dear, by all means, go on and attend this assembly."

"But Mr. Bennet you must be there with us. You have no care for my poor nerves. What will they think if you are not there?"

Mr. Bennet simply replied with a nod agreeing to go with them.

Later on in the day, Jane and Elizabeth had decided to let the twins borrow a nice dress to wear so that they could go with them to the assembly.

"How about this one Evangeline?" Elizabeth pulled out one of her long brown dresses.

Evangeline made a face. "Eh, that's too plain for my taste. Hey Adie! I think we found a dress for you?!" Evangeline laughed to herself and handed Adeline the dress when she walked into the room. "I think it fits you." Evangeline giggled and found a dress that belonged to Kitty. "Uhhh! I like this one. May I borrow it?" She looked at Kitty who was sitting on her bed.

"Oh yes of course. It is one of my dear favorites ." Evangeline and Adeline walked into a different room to get dressed.

"I like it here. They're nice and friendly." Adeline told her sister as they changed into the dresses.

The brown dress was nice and simple and it looked much like the dress Elizabeth had on when she found them. Evangeline's was simple too except her dress was a light blue color. It almost looked faded.

Once the girls were all dressed up and their hair was put up they went with the Bennet's to the assembly. The room was filled with people dancing around and laughing and talking. "This is awesome!" Shrieked Evangeline and was dragged by Kitty and Lydia to dance with the others.

Adeline stayed with Elizabeth and Jane who had found Charlotte. The four went off to a corner to chit-chat when the main doors opened and everyone turned to see Mr. Bingley standing with three other people, two men and a woman. "Who are they?" Adeline asked as they entered the room.

"The one in front of the group is Mr. Bingley and the one standing to his right is his younger brother. The woman on the other side is his elder sister and the man walking in behind them is Mr. Darcy." Charlotte said.

The younger Mr. Bingley had caught Evangeline's eye. Everyone went back to dancing and laughing once they made their way up to the front of the room.

A moment later, Elizabeth and Jane and Adeline were dragged away by Charlotte to the front of the room where Mr. Bingley and his group stood. Adeline noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were already there along with Mary and Charlotte's parents, Sir and Lady Lucas.

As each person was being introduced by Sir Lucas, they either bowed or curtsied. Then they came to Adeline. "This is my niece Adeline Lovett. She's come to visit from out of town." Mr. Bennet said as Adeline curtsied.

Mr. Bingley smiled. "A pleasure to meet you all." Just them Mrs. Bennet pushed Adeline aside so she could talk to Mr. Bingley. Adeline just walked away from the group to find her sister.

Adie noticed that she was being followed. Turning around she found herself face to face with the young Mr. Bingley. Adie curtsied as Mr. Bingley bowed his head. "Were you the one on the dance floor?" He asked.

Adie shook her head no. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. The young girl you must have noticed out on the dance floor is my twin sister Evangeline." Just then, Evie walked over to them. "Evie I would like you to meet Mr. Bingley." Adie introduced them. "Mr. Bingley this is my twin sister Evangeline."

Evie curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bingley, I am Evangeline Lovett." Evie said.

Mr. Bingley looked at Evie and a smile sprouted on his face. He looked cutter when he smiled, Evie thought. "Would you do me the honor in joining me to dance?" Mr. Bingley held out his hand and Evie smiled placing hers on top of his and they went out to join the rest of the group dancing the Boulanger.

Adie was surprised when she felt someone pull her arm. It was Elizabeth, she had pulled Adie with her back behind the group of people where Charlotte was. "Does young Mr. Bingley have an interest in your sister?" Elizabeth asked giggling as she looked out at the group of people dancing.

Adie laughed, "I suppose so." Just then the girls saw Mr. Darcy and the elder Mr. Bingley stand near them enough so that they could hear them.

"Jane is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld." Bingley said. "Darcy there are so many handsome girls in the room, why do you not dance with one? The second eldest Miss Bennet is also quite handsome."

Darcy looked at Bingley, "She is somewhat tolerable but not quite handsome enough to tempt me."

Mr. Bingley looked around the room. "Darcy why has your brother not arrived?"

Darcy was scanning the room as well. "I ask myself that same exact question."

Adie, Elizabeth and Charlotte all looked at each other. None of them had heard that Mr. Darcy had a brother. Adie sat back and stared at Darcy. She wondered how he looked and if he was younger or older than him.


End file.
